A Gothic, yet Conformist love
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: Sometimes love comes in the best of ways, other times it just bites you in the ass. A story revolving around Koraline 'Korrie' Jones (OC), Michael Davis (Curly Goth) and Craig Tucker. Some minor pairings showed as well (Firkle/Ike, Stan/Wendy, Bebe/Clyde, ect.)
1. Things go astray

**A/N: OMGoth!  
Anyway, this is the first chapter of a possible story involving Michael (Curly Goth), Craig Tucker and Koraline 'Korrie' Jones (OC). I love the Goth kids, so I'm glad to finally be writing for them. Enjoy and give me feedback, tell me if you want more chapters.**

**Also for anyone who is interested, Korrie's Character bio is on my profile.**

**Warning: it's south park so expect everything and anything XD swearing is obvious.**

* * *

**Things go astray.**

"Oi asshole, give us a light will ya'?" Leaning over to the tallest member of our dark little group, with a single unlit cigarette hanging loosely from my pale, slightly chapped lips.

"Urgh, you lost yours again?" He shot me a condensing look, knowing of my constant need to misplace things.

"Stop complaining and light it." Wiggling around the unlit cigarette with my lips, the sight of him rolling his eyes and digging into the dark abyss of his trench coat pockets, caused me to smirk and raise my brow smugly.

Once lit, I took an appreciative drag from my blissful cancer stick, then puffed it out in satisfaction. "Much obliged Luv."

Stretching back and propping my elbows on the steps behind me, I sighed in content, dropped my head back and taking another drag.

Our relaxed quiet was broken by the sound of the chorus of 'Warriors -Imagine Dragons' blaring from my phone. Rolling my eyes as I answered it without looking, "What?" Frowning slightly at the reply I was given, I stubbed out my half used cigarette, shoving it into my pocket for later and stood up. "Fine, be there in a sec."

The other four dark clothed teens looked at me questionably as I started onto my destination, I shrugged and answer their unspoken question.

"Craig says that ass of a science teacher wants me in class or he's expelling me," Releasing an annoyed sigh I continued, "I wouldn't care, but my mum will throw a shit and I just can't be arsed."

They shot me an understanding glance as they went back to trying to be oblivious to the shitty world around them, all but Michael that is.

He bored a hole into the back of my head as I left, glancing over my shoulder at him as I walked through the gate of the school parking lot, I caught the stern glare he sent to me.

I huffed as I turned back around, making my way to class for once.

Michael had been overprotective and kinda controlling a lately, and it was getting on my nerves. Whenever I went to hang around any of my 'conformist' friends he'd either give me to cold shoulder for the day or refuse to let me go, which of course always ended up in an argument.

* * *

Getting to the class door, I flung it open and smirked as it slammed against the wall causing a few girls near the front to scream.

"Ah, Miss. Jones nice of you to drop by." Spoke the portly balding man. "Lucky enough for you, your boyfriend Mr. Tucker was kind enough to call you in."

I scowled at him as I replied. "We're not dating jackass."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" A now red Faced teacher screamed at me as I calmly answered back.

"I said; We're not dating Mr. Jacknes." A belated 'Oh' was heard behind me as he told me to take my seat.

Craig sniggered as I took the free spot beside him. "Nicely saved Kor."

We fist bumped as I stole some notes from Token, who was sat on the other side of Craig, "Borrowing your notes Toke." He gave me an acknowledging nod as he continued taking notes.

Pinching a spare pen and paper from Craig to actually copy down the notes. I hummed to myself as my mind started to drift, doodling on the edge of my page, but I was soon nudged by a bored looking Craig. "Your drifting again."

I groaned and laid my head on the table. "When is it over, I'm frickin' bored." I started tapping Craig's pen against the table as I peeked up at him for an answer.

He checked his phone and frowned, telling me there was still half an hour left, I released a loud groan before banging my head against the cold, unforgiving and tortuous classroom table.

* * *

"Urgh! That was the longest lesson of my life!" I yelled in frustration as I trudged through the cafeteria with Craig's gang following behind me.

"That was the only lesson of your life!" Token joked as he Slapped a hand on my shoulder

"Touchè my dark skinned friend, touchè." I sat sideways on the bench, crossing one of my legs over as I handed Clyde some money. "Aye, get me a drink, will you? And something actually decent to eat."

"Aye-Aye Captain!" He gave a mock salute as he walked off.

Tweak, Token and Jimmy sat down at the other side, whilst Craig Sat behind me. "Can't believe he does whatever you ask him, Korrie."

I looked over at Token with a smug grin. "If he wants to keep fucking my cousin then he better do as I say." I shrugged, "Besides I gave him the money for it, didn't I?"

I felt something tug at the ends of my white hair, glancing over I saw Craig absentmindedly playing with it, I raised a questioning brow as he just shrugged.

The other three brought out their lunches from their bags as I began tapping on the table.

A few moments later Clyde returned with a tray full of food, sitting down beside me and placing the tray in front of him, he passed me a Dr. Pepper and a bacon sandwich, which I hungrily snatched. "Thanks, Hun."

Unscrewing the top and taking a swig, I placed it back down to replace it with the sweet and heavenly bacon sandwich. "So Clyde, heard you getting busy with Bebe yesterday~"

Clyde spat out his drink, spraying an already spazzing coffee addict, as he hit his chest a few times. "I-I don't know what you mean."

I laughed and gave him a knowing look. "Oh please, my mum made me come around to give my 'innocent little cousin' Bebe her bracelet back and all I could hear was 'Oh God, Bebe!' Haha"

The table broke out into fits of laughter as I made some exaggerated moans leaning back onto Craig, I felt him tense up slightly before Clyde started playfully hitting me.

"KORRIE!"

I jumped hearing the angered tone behind me, turning around to see a rather pissed off curly haired goth stood only a few feet away.

"What the fuck are you still doing here with these Conformist bastards." Michael yanked me up by my arm as he glared at the 'conformists', mainly the one I had been pressed up against, fake moaning; Craig.

"Ow,

what the hell! Get the fuck off Michael!" Tugging my arm out of his hold, I glared at him while rubbing the small bruise through my burgundy 'slipknot' sweatshirt. "What is your damn problem a lately Mike!"

"My problem is them! More specifically him!" Michael pointed aggressively at Craig, whilst the aforementioned teen stared at him in disbelief. "They're all faggots Kora, and if you were actually one of us," he pointed to himself, " Then you wouldn't ever hang around them."

"Fuck you, Michael, I'll hang around whoever I want! And the only one acting faggy around here right now is you." I pushed him away and sat back down, facing away from him.

I never saw the look of disbelief cross Michaels face as he stormed off, or the satisfied smirk that slid its way onto Craig's lips.


	2. Food Fight

**A/N: Continuation of the last chapter, again let me know it I should continue. **

**Warning: it's south park so expect everything and anything XD swearing is obvious.**

* * *

"Um, you GAH! alright, K-Kor?"

I stubbornly averted my gaze from Tweeks concerned baby blues, preferring to stare at the untouched sandwich as I prodded at it for awhile.

Deciding to give dark murmurs about Michael's death as a reply to Tweeks earlier concern.

I felt the air around the table thicken in awkward tension. Releasing a frustrated groan, I stood up and turned to leave, only to have my wrist snagged by the one and only monotoned, chullo wearing Craig Tucker.

Shooting him a glare and tugging on my wrist as I asked him what the hell he wanted. He only gave me a small tug, before wrapping his arm around my waist and keeping me securely in my seat and by his side. "Stop running away from your problems Frost."

I opened my mouth to argue that I wasn't running away, that I was just sick of them treating me like a porcelain doll whenever Michael and I have a fight. However I was cut off by part of my now cold bacon sandwich being shoved into my mouth, I chewed in surprise and swallowed, sending Craig a 'what the hell' look.

He shrugged. "You hate wasting food, just as much as you hate wasting money."

I tutted, knowing what he said to be true, rolled my eyes and picked up some more of the heavenly meated sandwich, the lovely taste altering my sour mood slightly. "I was going to let you have it. Seeing as you ran out of your allowance and your too friggin lazy to make your own."

I was about to bite down, only to find a pair of teeth already sunk into it, looking directly into steel gray orbs only inches away from my own.

Reeling back and shoving the rest of the sandwich into his face and swallowing the rest before I choked. "What the Fuck Craig?!"

Chewing on the sandwich innocently, he shrugged again. "You said you were going to give it to me anyway."

"Not out of my fricken mouth!" I waved my arms around to emphasize my point, the rest of our company decided it was a good time to burst out laughing.

Turning to glare at the evil ones as I threw Clyde's grapes at them, they shielded themselves the best they could. "Sorry haha sorry Korrie! B-but your face! Haha"

"You bloody well will be!" I was running out of grapes, so I resorted to using parts of the leftover sandwich.

"Y-Your B-B-British is sh-showing Korrie," Jimmy said chuckling away to himself.

I frowned. "So what? I'll be as British as I wish." Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, which I had turned to silent during class, I brought it out seeing a text from Pete.

-Death &amp; despair: Just seen Michael drive off, what happened? :/

I tutted, rolling my eyes.

-Ice-queen: He was being controlling again, I basically told him where to stick it. :(

-Death &amp; despair: Again? God. Are you coming back here or you going with those conformists to that dismal hellhole called class?

-Ice-queen: Hell I ain't going back there, I'll be over after the bell. Hate ya'~

\- Death &amp; despair: Kay see you then. Hate you too Bitch~

I chuckled putting my phone back away, flicking Craig's nose for being a lurker.

And to my luck, the bell rang. "Well see ya' later, I'm ditching you losers~" Giving them a playful smirk as I walked towards the back entrance of the school parking lot, however, I found I had the blue wearing chullo boy after me again. "The Fuck are you? A lost puppy?"

He rolled his eye's whilst shoving his pale hands into the pockets of his dark blue jacket. "I haven't had a cig since breakfast."

"Pfffft excuses!" I gave him a playful shove, which he gladly returned.

* * *

"What's that conformist doing here?" A ticked sounding Henrietta asked.

"Shove off she-devil, I need a cig." Craig leaned up against the wall bringing out his cigarettes and lighter, offering me one.

"Nah, cigs are probably the only things I don't loose." Waving him off as I brought out my unfinished cigarette from earlier. "I will borrow your lighter, though."

Sighing he brought his lighter back out and took a hold of my chin, bringing me closer to him and lighting me up.

The three dark-clothed teens tensed up, watching the unusual show of intimacy. "The hell do you think you're doing conformist? She asked for a light, not a touch-up."

Craig glared at them slightly, causing me to slap his chest. "I'm not touching her up, she moves too much."

The three scoffed but decided to ignore it.

I flopped down onto the steps to the back entrance, looking over at my darker friends. "You think he's going to come back? Or are we hiking home?"

Pete groaned, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "He better come back, I'm refuse to walk and there's no way I'm getting that crappy metal death trap they call a bus."

I smirked, puffing out the poisonous smoke from my lungs. "Why not? You need the exercise."

I caught Craig smirking, as Pete shot me a playful glare.

Henrietta cleared her throat to grab our attention. "I came in my truck yunno. Not that anyone cares."

"Ah, sorry Rie. Forgot since you'd been coming with us in Michael's Bentley for the past week." Stubbing out my now finished cigarette, and giving her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah well, my Whore of a Mother said I need to take it out before it froze over or whatever." She glared at her rusty second-hand truck as she spoke.

Which reminds me, we were supposed to be fixing that thing up this summer as a last project before Michael probably left for college, a subject we'd all collectively been ignoring.

Craig pushed off of the wall, throwing his finished cigarette in a large pile of nearby snow. Giving a half-hearted salute wave as he came over to go through the entrance doors. "Bye, you depression balls."

He looked at my seated form that blocked the way back in, to which I grinned at him and wagged my finger about. " Ah, ah, ah! I'm not going to let you go with such a rude farewell to my lovely companions."

He clicked his tongue as he stretched his long legs over me, I quickly grabbed a hold of one as he kept walking. "Damn it you tall bastard! Get back here!"

He shook his leg a few times trying to get my vice like grip off of his Jean-clad leg. "Get off already! Or I'll drag you all the way to class."

I frowned, knowing the 17-year-old was, in fact, strong enough to do it, letting go and brushing off his worn out blue jeans. "Fine leave, asshole."

Patting my head as he left, I turned back to see the Goths staring at me. "What?"

They all shook their heads before Henrietta spoke up. "Nothing, apart from the fact that you're totally crushing on that conformist."

My brows furrowed as I stared at them in disbelief. "What? No, I'm not." crossing my arms as I continued. "Even if I was, why don't you bag on Firkle? He's the one actually dating a conformist."

"Hey! Don't bring my Ike into this." The youngest member of our group defended for his un-preasent boyfriend.

"whatever."

* * *

Henrietta had given us all a lift home since Michael never came back.

I was currently going through my cupboards to find something to make for my dinner, as my phone rang; recognising the ring tone caused me to roll my eyes. I pressed the speaker button so that I could carry on with my mission.

"What do you want Michael." Picking up a can of chicken soup and rolling it about in my hands, contemplating whether or not to have it.

"...Can I come over?"

I frowned looking at my phone and putting the can back, I could easily hear the conflict in his droll voice. "Your step mum being a Bitch again?"

"Bullseye."

I sighed. " Fine but don't be an ass. And bring money, I'm ordering in there's Fuck all in the house."

"Jeez again? You should stop eating so much."

"har, har. Your fricken hilarious." Grabbing my phone and flopping down on the dark gray living room couch. "Got your key?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few."

Hanging up and flipping through the channels, I tried not to think of the possible arguments that could occur once my curly haired friend gets here.


	3. Interrupting co-Moo!

**A/N: New chapter~ Some Michael and Korrie bonding time! **

* * *

**Interrupting co-Moo!**

Hearing the faint sound of keys in the lock, and seeing the multi-coloured blur that was Kuzco flying towards the door in excitement, alerted me that Michael must be here, either that or a really crappy robber.

It couldn't be my parents since my Mother was off in Chicago on a business trip, she was also going to visit my uncle whilst she's there, she should be back on Sunday. And my Father was working late again, he won't be back until 2, maybe 3 am.

Kuzco was now barking like a madman as Michael hung his black veil known as his trademark trench coat. "Alright Kuzzie, I've seen you."

He ruffled my dogs head as he walked over to the couch, sitting on the opposite side of me, yet still leaning more against the arm of the chair to keep me in his sight.

I offered him the remote, a peace treaty. He took it with an appreciative nod, turning over to the discovery channel; I saw that a number of different alien related shows were on, I smirked knowing that this was his own sign of a peace treaty as we both enjoyed sinking the theories and ripping them apart.

"So, what did she do this time?" I began stroking Kuzcos ear since he jumped up a second ago, making himself comfortable in my crossed legged lap.

"Urgh, she was bagging on me about college again." He groaned as he continued to stare at the tv.

I felt a hardened frown solidify onto my lips, "Oh yeah. College." I almost spat the word out with just as much venom as a pissed of cobra.

Michael turned his attention to me, prodding me with the end of the silver remote. "Hey, I don't leave for another 8 months yunno." He sighed as he slouched down and sunk into the cushions of the dark chair, almost blending into the fabric. "That's if I even go."

My face scrunched up in confusion, raising a brow as I questioned him. "What do you mean 'if'?"

He released and aggravated sigh, rolling his head towards me. "Let's face it, Kora, I haven't got much to offer a college. So why would they accept my application."

Frowning more as I moved Kuzzie off my lap so that I could sit up straighter and turned my body towards Michael."That's why your applying for that music scholarship, you've got a talent for singing Mike!"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah so has every other wannabe posers out there."

Smirking as I moved closer to him, straightening out his collar. "Yeah and that's where you've got the advantage! All those posers are just that; Posers." Tugging on his collar slightly as I stared distractingly at his top button. "You, on the other hand, are real! You don't take shit from anybody, and you never let anyone change who you are. You can tell by the way you walk, by the way, you lead... By the way, you sing."

I tore my eyes away from his chest, gazing up into his face to find him avidly staring into my woodland green eyes with his own chocolate brown ones.

Feeling a strangely warm heat upon my face as I tried to avert my eyes from his own burning gaze, only to have him pull me back into his embrace. I tensed up, not expecting the sudden closeness of our bodies.

Michael mumbled a few things into my snow white hair, I was only able to make out a 'Thank You.'

Yet again confusion covered my pale face. "What for?"

"Supporting me, believing in me." I tightened my hold on him, feeling my heart tighten and skip at his words.

I felt him relax more as he began stroking my hair and continued to talk. "It sometimes feels like your the only one who does believe in me. Yeah, the others show me their support in their own way, but you the only one who voices it." Feeling him tense slightly allowed me to guess that he was now scowling. "My step mother has always belittled me for wanting to follow a career in music, telling me I'm just working towards a dead end."

I tutted, knowing the feeling. "I think that's why I support you so much." I hid my face more in his chest as I continued. "You know I want a similar career, and both my parents don't agree with it. Both having well respected and high paying jobs, just mean they think a career of music is a horrible choice." I sighed looking up at him. "That's why you have my support Michael because I understand it, I understand you."

A clearing of the throat brought us both out of our trance, only just realising that we were both leaning into one another, Michael's hand upon my chin lifting it up for better access, his other on my thigh.

With a bright red glow attacking my cheeks I turned towards our intruder, however, neither of us made a move to get away from one another, leaving me in Michael's embrace.

Seeing a poker-faced Craig stood in the doorway of my living room, with an ecstatic Kuzco bouncing around his feet. How the hell didn't we hear him come in? Craig raised a brow, whilst Michael wrapped an arm securely around my waist and shot Craig a deadly glare.

"Am I interrupting something." It wasn't a question, it was a very clear statement.

"Yeah you conformi-" I slapped my hand over Michael's mouth and gave an embarrassed chuckle, waving Craig off with my free hand. "No! Not at all, we were just talking is all."

Craig gave me a disbelieving look as he made his way over to the couch and plopping down beside me."Really? Sure looks like it."

Michael scoffed. "Fuck you, Tucker." He tightened his hold on my waist, bringing my chest uncomfortably close to his, moving me as far away from Craig as he could without actually swapping seats with me. "What are you even doing here? How the hell did you get in."

Craig sneered at my gothic friend, crossing his arms. "Fuck yourself Davis." flipping the dark donned teen off, he explained. "I'm here to invite Frosty to Clyde's house party, the idiot forgot to invite you earlier." Reaching into his pocket and bringing out a silver coloured house key, which he then jingled about in our direction. "And I got in with my key~"

Michael's jaw dropped as he stared at the small silver object. "YOU have a key? YOU gave HIM a key!?" He glared at me in anger, causing me to flinch slightly.

I raised my arms in a sign of peaceful surrender. "It's not a big deal! All our group has one! So do Kenny and Bebe!"

Michael sneered down at me, removing himself from me and standing up, arms raised. "Of course we have all have one! And that blonde cheerleader conformist is unfortunately a part of your family! McCormick only has one because he's basically family to you and you always feel shitty whenever his parents are being assholes to him!" Rounding on Craig and aggressively gesturing at him, as he continued to rant my house down. "But him! There's no fucking reason for him to have one! He's a conformist bully, beating the shit out of people if they don't see the same way he does!"

Craig immediately shot up from his seat, pushing Michael away by the chest. "Talk shit about me one more time you goth bastard, and you'll see just how bad I can beat you!"

"Go right ahead, you'll just be proving my point, you dick." Michael stood to his full un slouched height, standing at least 2 inches taller than the already tall 6'1 17-year-old.

I rushed in between the two, placing a controlling hand on their chests. "Aw hell no! You two aren't fighting in here, hell you aren't fighting full stop!" I sent an annoyed glare at both of them. "You're both acting like dicks, grow the fuck up already!"

Both looked away, either ashamed or irritated that I stopped them. "Whatever/Fine." was heard before each made it to a different location, Craig headed for the front door, while Michael went to the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow I guess Frost..."

I nodded, though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, sure Chullo."

* * *

Michael had left a few minutes after Craig, making sure not to run into him on the way home.

My phone lit up at around midnight and I sighed as I picked it up, seeing two texts from Craig.

-RedRacer: Sorry about earlier... Hope we're good. :/

-RedRacer: Oh, Clyde's party is on Saturday. 8 pm til whenever bring your own drinks n shit, snackage is gonna be there.

I smirked and replied.

-Ice-queen: Yeah we're good. And sweet free food! Time to get wasted I guess~ XD


	4. Dodgeball

**A/n: Guess who's back, back, back! back again. Shade is back, tell a friend. (Yes, I meant to write Shade.) Sorry about the wait, been working on my other stories :P Just a small update.**

* * *

I slammed a hand down upon the annoying object that was currently trying to melt through my ear drums, groggily lifting my head from my cloud-like pillow to stare hatefully at the shining numbers hidden within my lego joker styled alarm clock; 6:00 am.

I groaned, reluctantly unraveling myself from my cocoon of warmth I had somehow created during the night. I stumbled out into the evilly dark and cold world, cursing the person who decided that school had to start so damn early; I mean come on! It has been scientifically proven that the human brain doesn't start to fully function until like 10 am or something!

I made my way down the hall to the bathroom, switching on lights as I went.

I did my business before grabbing the purple toothbrush, plopping on the paste and scrubbed away all the crap that builds up overnight, spitting it out only to replace it with some extra strong mouthwash to chase away that nasty ass morning breath.

Setting off back to my room, not bothering to shower since I had P.E first, I'd get one after.

Hearing the 'Barbie girl' theme tune blaring from my phone as I re-entered my room, raising a brow before shrugging and answering the call. "What up B?"

"OH MY GOSH! You've heard about Clyde's party, right? Of course, you have!" I flinched from her high pitched tone of excitement, thanking my lucky stars that she was on speaker and not right next to my ear as she continued. "Well, I just know that it's going to be like THE best party of the year! After all, my Clydie has THE best surround sound in town~"

Clydie, ay? Ohhhhhh, I can't wait to get to school now~ "Any particular reason you called me? Or you just wanting to brag about your boo?" I could hear her giggling in glee at the fact I had called Clyde 'her boo.'

"Oh no! I'm not bragging, just saying is all~" I rolled my eyes, she was SO bragging. "Wendy wanted me to make sure that you're still coming into P.E today?"

I stretched out a yawn as I searched my closet for something to wear. "What? And miss out on kicking the guy's asses in dodge ball? Ha, no chance." Ahhhh, dodge ball~ Seeing all the terrified face's as the dreaded ball comes hurtling towards them! I love it.

"Okay~ Just making sure. Oh, by the way, do you need a lift there?"

"Hmmm, yeah actually." Shifting through a few clothes picking some up and flinging them onto the bed behind me. "Michael and them probably won't be up till noon."

Bebe scoffed causing me to chuckle. "I still don't understand why you hang out with them when you fit in perfectly fine with us normal people."

Smirking as I combed the knots out of my hair, I decided to humour her. "Because I don't like normal, I like the darker, grittier people. The wack-jobs, the weirdos, and the freaks are always the most awesome of all."

"Urgh, whatever, pick you up at 7:30." With that she hung up, leaving me with just under an hour to get ready.

Changing into my outfit for the day; which consisted of a black 'Turtle Power' T-shirt (TMNT, don't hate.), a pair of dark blue ripped up and washed out jeans, Green All-Star converse to match the top and an average black cotton jacket. I headed down stairs, poured out some lucky charms, packed my Slytherin styled satchel whilst eating 'mi lucky charms and finally just flicked through my facebook app until Bebe picked me up in her god awful red soft top convertible.

**(A/n: Where my Slytherin's at? Come on I know you're out there!)**

* * *

"So Kor, what's the game plan this time?" Wendy casually asked as she changed into her P.E Kit. (Do American's have P.E kits? Help me I'm British!)

I turned to her cockily, mockingly flipping my now tied up white hair over my shoulder. "We slaughter 'em, plain and simple."

Red laughed as she headed towards the exit. "You're always so confident Korrie! What are you going to do when you eventually lose?"

Giving a dramatic gasp as I purposely fell back, gripping the wall as if she'd just threw me into it. "Blasphemy! Death to the non-believer!" Red rolled her eyes and continued on her way out as the rest of the girls who had witnessed my act giggled.

I quickly tied my laces, before jogging out with Bebe and Wendy by my side.

* * *

"Alright, kids! You know how this works, Girls vs. Boys, whoever loses does 10 laps around the school."

I smirked in anticipation, waiting for Ms. Gords to blow the whistle to signal the game to begin. I stared down one of the red rubber balls as it laid helplessly upon the centre line, glancing up at the opposing team ever so often, spotting out the weaklings.

Rushing forward as soon as the whistle went, diving in for my chosen ball before anyone else could even think about claiming it. Retreating back to a safe distance, using some of my unguarded team-mates as cover, firing my round weapon towards a certain innocent blonde; Butters was out before he even had the chance to blink.

This continued for another 30 minutes, a few my own team-mates sat upon the bleachers *Takes an imaginary hat off her head* Their sacrifices will not be in vain! An even larger amount of whimpering slime balls were sat upon the opposing bleachers, grumbling to themselves.

"Yunno, you should probably just forfeit already." An armed Bebe and Wendy stood at either side of me, an unarmed Red stood in front of us, crouched and ready to guard. "I'd hate to make little boys cry~"

Craig scoffed, being the only armed boy on his team. "Bring it on!"

Grinning, I shared a look with my teammates. "You heard him girls~ Give 'em hell!"

* * *

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. "That's game folks! Girls win, boys get moving."

Laughing as my team celebrated another victory, I turned towards the trudging boys and called to Clyde teasingly. "Oh don't worry Clydie, I'm sure Lil' miss B will make it up to you later!"

Clyde groaned and attempted to hide from the teasing now given to him by his male companions, half-heartedly glaring at me.

* * *

**A/n: Well err, that's all folks! Sorry that it's not much, just wanted you to know that I was still doing this story.**


End file.
